It is known to make and use parabolic disk antenna for a number of applications. However, such antenna as are commercially available are relatively expensive and are often priced beyond the means of amateur radio astronomers or many people, such as those in isolated areas, who would wish to receive television or radio signals from satellite stations. For example, the antenna structure detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,881 is quite complex and would be too expensive for many individuals. Also many prior art antennae, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,717, are usually constructed in such a manner as to require a permanent installation. While collapsable antennae have been suggested, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,103, these tend to sacrifice performance by not being a full disk shape and tend to be relatively complex and expensive structures.